Choices
by Harebelle
Summary: The Courier finally catches up with Benny, who has been captured by Caesar. Being allowed to kill the man who "killed" him should be easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is just a retelling of the choice I made in New Vegas regarding Benny being held captive by Caesar. Mine is an unnamed male Courier, this isn't a slash, and there's a fair bit of dialogue, ya dig?**

**Please review!**

The courier coughed to get the attention of the bound man kneeling before him. Benny looked up from his thoughts and met his eyes. They were inside Caesar's personal tent, and the atmosphere was almost too intense to bear.

He couldn't stand being around the Legion, despite that creep Vulpes' promise that they'd do him no harm. He'd seen their slaves on the path in, he'd seen those who had been crucified and left to burn in the sun. The things the Legion had done and stood for were unforgivable, yet here the courier stood, exposed and involved.

The situation the so called Great Dictator had pulled him into was a serious one: choose Benny's death. It definitely wasn't a suggestion.

"Hey, kid. You done talkin' with your buddy?"

"He's anything but my buddy, Benny." The courier could hear that Caesar was now having a conversation with his Praetorian guards, but he kept his voice low so that only Benny could hear him anyway. You couldn't risk a thing with these people.

"Don't I know it. You looked like you were gonna keel over right there in front of his holiness." Benny stole a brief glance in Caesar's direction, before quickly returning his gaze to the courier's face. "The guards ain't too happy with eye contact," he muttered "And this is the first time I've been allowed to speak in two days."

"I doubt you've ever had anything decent to say, but this is your chance," the young man sighed, "can you explain yourself?"

"You'll think I'll be honest?"

"Yeah. You owe me that."

The courier tried to hold a determined expression and body language while the man in the chequered coat observed him. After a moment, the Chairman spoke.

"I suppose I do. But you ain't gonna get me all sobby and beggin' for your forgiveness, baby. I had my reasons for what I did."

"Reasons? What you pulled in the Tops was just cowardice, you couldn't even face a person you'd wronged?"

"You were there to kill me."

"I was there to talk. I could've put two in your head the moment I walked in, but being a fool, I thought

maybe there was still some sort of decency in the man who'd shoot someone tied up on their knees."

"Guess you're either stupid or being shot in the skull scrambled your judgement."

The courier frowned, Benny was in no position to be giving out insults. "What I'm saying is that I wanted an apology."

There was no reply.

"How about you answer some questions."

Benny looked down to one side. "Whaddo you wanna know?"

"Let's start with who you are. All I've heard is your name and that you're a rat. Betraying people seems to be your business. You think having the Great Khans against you is a good idea?"

"Tch, who says I'm thinkin' straight these days? Anyway, myself- would you believe I'm from a tribal gang? Called ourselves the Boot Riders."

"Never heard of them."

"Why would you? Mr. House sends one of his fancy securitrons to us one day and invites us to run a casino in the Strip, just like that. Gave us a box of suits and ties and renamed us the Chairmen. I've gotta say I like the look," he shifted on his knees.

"Why are _you_ head of the Chairmen?"

"'Cause I put a knife through the throat of the guy who was chief of our gang." He chuckled at the courier's expression, until the nearest guard demanded he shut up in the presence of a friend of Caesar. He coughed, then quietly explained. "He didn't wanna leave the old ways and become a part of something big, so he challenged me. Any more questions, or can I get back to the comforts of the slave quarters, baby? The chicks there love me."

The courier raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want the Platinum Chip so much, Benny? You're head of a major casino, or are you just that gree-"

"I wanna rule New Vegas, kid. D'you have any idea of what that thing is key to? It's key to winning the dam and the independence of New Vegas. No NCR, no Legion assholes, an' no Mr House. You were just unlucky enough to be in the way, though clearly you weren't dealt such a bad hand after all, huh?"

The young man shrugged. "Apart from the whole ruling thing, that's pretty damn noble. Depending on how you look at it."

"If you say so. Lemme ask _you_ a question, delivery boy, why are you here? Caesar gets word you're approaching and has me pulled out here for you to chat with? What digs?"

"Caesar's letting me choose your death."

Benny didn't look surprised.

**Apologies for any details being wrong. I can't quite remember how much Benny tells you about himself or his plan in the Tops, or whether you learn it all from him in the tent.****  
Continued in the next chapter, coming...soon?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices – Chapter Two**

"Another question."

"Go for it."

"When you say _choose_ my death..?"

"Meaning I've been given options on how that should come about."

"That's sick, baby. What's wrong with the classic bullet to the frontal lobe? Uh, actually make it two or three, though, huh? I'd rather not wake up after somethin' like-"

"Don't you care, Benny?"

"Yeah, would you believe I do, actually? But like I said, I ain't making a show of this for your little skirt wearing pals here. I'd rather go out with my head held high, thanks."

The courier shook his head. He found that he felt sorry for Benny; the man had a black eye, his trademark jacket was scuffed with blood on the lapel and he didn't even show concern about his future. There wasn't a cockiness from an expectation of being set free- he had clearly accepted that this was where his part in his plan ended.

"What would you do in my position?" asked the younger man.

"I'd be thinking about the state of the world right out there," Benny lifted his bound hands to point at the entrance to Caesar's tent "and whether playing with these cats will land me with a whole loada chips, or eventually leave me out on my ass."

The guard who had silenced Benny moments ago started striding over, though the Chairman continued. "New Vegas doesn't need people like this, an' they sure as Hell won't need you-"

The Praetorian guard struck Benny across the face with a gloved hand. "You will remain still in the presence of Lord Caesar, slave." He loomed over Benny until the kneeling man let go of his pride and nodded that he understood.

The courier stepped back as the guard silently headed back to his post, where he resumed his position, while Caesar continued speaking with his advisor as though it hadn't happened.

Benny winced until his face stopped stinging, though he didn't try to rub the red mark across it.

"Ah...What I was sayin' was that these guys don't care about you or anyone outside their club. Do what's best for New Vegas. I've heard enough rumours to know you got somethin' in you that could make a lot of differences around here, baby. Somethin' needs to change."

Pacing about in a small circle, the package courier glared at the ceiling in sudden frustration.

"What is all of this? I'm just a delivery man- the only reason I'm here is 'cause you _murdered_ me and I want to know why."

"Why are you so worked up about it, kid? You could've just made your recovery and carried on with your life. Yet look where you are; an audience with fuckin' _Caesar_ now. No way a normal person like you just walks all the way across the desert to get an apology."

"What-"

"You know you're part of this now, don't you? Somehow, you're part of the changin' world and you don't wanna go back to being nobody. "

The courier wanted to hit Benny himself.

"Shut up, this isn't about me. And why am I even talking to you? Your word doesn't mean jack. I should just have you crucified so you can't hurt anyone else." As he spoke, he realised how irate and immature he sounded, but things weren't going the way he'd imagined. He didn't know what he wanted, but it wasn't to be cross-examined by someone he was supposed to kill.

For the first time, Benny actually looked concerned.

"What? Baby, calm down. Don't have me _crucified_, okay? I'd be up there for days with these creeps laughin' at me..."

"It's my choice," the courier swallowed. "What else can I do? Caesar won't let me leave here with you still alive."

"I wouldn't do that to my worst enemy."

"I'm not like you."

"You ain't a monster, though. It's pretty obvious, seein' how you wanted to talk instead of popping me in The Tops." 

This was exactly why he'd asked Boone to stay at the Lucky 38. The delivery man wanted to get in, speak and probably deal with Benny, and get out. No conflict and being butchered by the Legion involved.  
But he'd talked to the man, and now he couldn't kill him.

"Goddamnit."

He was going to help Benny escape. 

**Ring-a-ding. I did make myself feel sorry for Benny.**

**Hmm. **


End file.
